Conventional liquid crystal display devices have liquid crystal cells and backlights. The backlight is a planar light source device that supplies the liquid crystal cell with light in planar form. The component elements of the liquid crystal cell are formed in layers. The component elements of the liquid crystal cell are a polarizing plate, a glass plate, color filters, a liquid crystal layer, another glass plate, and another polarizing plate, arranged in this order from the display surface side (e.g., patent reference 1).